Princess Luna: The Hybrid
by animebookfangrl
Summary: I do not own anything you have seen before. slightly AU, OOC. There is a girl that has two different races as her parents, The Demons and The Reapers. Now that she is thrust back in time she can meet her parents. Oh, and did i mention that she is a princess in both worlds?
1. Chapter 1

Princess Luna: the Hybrid

Ch1

Luna POV

I stared out the orphanage window into the dark night. My only friends disappeared years ago to who knows where. They are demons but I was never surprised or scared. One night I snuck out to go to a party a year after they left and came in contact with a reaper. He kept rambling on about how the queen would be so happy that he had found Princess Luna. That's when the problems started. I went crazy. My thoughts no longer made sense and I Luna Honda was taken to a hospital and was diagnosed with multiple mental disorders. When they found that I hadn't grown, or gained and lost weight sense my friends left when I was seven, I was pronounced sickly and wasn't allowed out of my room and was homeschooled. Now I was fifteen and hadn't left my room forever. I quickly decided on it and snuck out again. Next thing I know I was falling. Then it was black. And I couldn't stand black.

Of course after a while, the colors came back but it was all blurry. Apparently my glasses had fallen off and now I was blind. I had landed on my feet on what looked like a garden so I sat down in an open spot on the ground.

Eventually a boy walked by and saw me.

"Miss, are you ok? What are you doing in this garden? What is your name miss?"

I just sat there dumbly as he asked the questions.

"I'm sorry where are my manors?" The boy suddenly asked himself, "Would you like to come inside?"

I nodded. Then I replied stuttering and very slowly "B-bu-but, I-I've l-lost m-my g-glass-glasses."

"Oh I think I may have found them. Here you go miss." He put my glasses on and helped me stand up. As we were walking I bumped into something or rather someone.

"Luna?"

I looked up. It was him. The one that told me he was a demon and I was too.

"B-big b-br-brother?"

He smiled and I jumped onto him and hugged him.

"Finnian back to work. I will handle this girl."

"Yes Mr. Sebastian!"

"Come along Luna let's get you into something more appropriate for this time period."

I nodded and grabbed his hand as he took off running toward the manor on the property. I giggled and he chuckled (the manly giggle) as I remembered a memory very similar to this and I guess he did too.

'"Come on hurry up we have to get you back to the orphanage on time for dinner."

"Ok big brother."

"You go so slowly. Grab my hand I'll have us there in 5 minutes."

He took off running letting his demon powers loose slightly to go faster. He kept his promise. We were there in 5 minutes.'

"So it's been 8 years now?"

I nodded still not trusting my voice to not stutter.

"You haven't changed a bit. But you are a lot quieter. Why is that?"

"Um, well you see," she said messing with her ebony black, almost purple hair, in fact it actually had purple streaks in it, "I had a run in with a reaper a year after you left and he scared me. After that I haven't spoken to anyone but myself in 7 years and, um, I am actually kind of scared to be talking to you right now. I'm afraid I'll mess up because that's all I ever do. My thoughts don't even make sense anymore and the doctors said I had a mental illness that they hadn't seen before, and because of that had no cure." She said very, very, slowly.

"Did they say anything else about the illness?"

"Actually, yes. They thought I was asleep but really I was awake. They said 'this is just like a girl a while ago who had the same problem. She had the same illness type and she ended up being a demon and a grim reaper mix because her parents were one.

I bet she is one too.

Her hair and eye color is the same as that girl's was. And she acts the same.

I wonder if she will survive.

I doubt it to help her the two races have to get along long enough to help her in the human world. Because she is a mix she can't go into either of the realms until she is much older. Even then it will be hard unless her domanit it's side is one and she is princess in the other.' I don't think I am like that. Am I?"

He stopped just outside the manor.

"I don't think my current contract would like it if we ran through the place. Let's go to my room and get you something other than this"

I nodded looking at my torn jeans and old T-shirt. I definitely didn't want to meet an earl in these clothes.

**A/N: this sort of was to get the feel of the story known so that everyone would kind of get the next few chapters. This is basically the intro story to a long line about the same person. I am already working on the third chapter to this story. I will probably post the next chapter up probably the 27-28 somewhere in there. I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I hope you enjoyed! **

**~Lily**


	2. Chapter 2

Ceil POV

There was a knock on my study door.

"Come in," I sighed.

"Sorry to disturb you young master, I brought your afternoon tea."

"Very well Sebastian. Is that all?"

He hesitated. That is not a good sign.

"Well?"

"Yes there is one more thing." He walked over to the door and called to someone. "Luna, come here please!"

He turned back to me. A girl that looked to be about 7 walked, well, skipped in. She was in a lavender knee length dress that was decorated with flowers and lace. She had black hair that was up in Lizzy style (that's what I call the hair style Elizabeth has) and a purple ribbon tied around her wrist in a bow.

She curtsied "Hello earl Phantomhive."

"Hello miss. May I ask your name?"

"Oh, of course, Luna, Luna Honda."

"Luna I told you not to overdo it on the purple. Can't you even listen to my directions anymore?" it was Sebastian that spoke.

"But I like purple. You should know that by now. It was my favorite color when I was seven and it is still my favorite color now, big brother." She replied without a stutter as they had worked on her speech for a couple hours and Sebastian taught her how to put some of her demon power into keeping her voice steady without speaking slowly.

"Big brother?" I asked, "what does that mean?"

"I will explain later master. I believe Luna has some explaining to do to both of us. She hasn't even told me how she got here from where she lives."

"Well, you see, I live in an orphanage and I thought 'what's your teenage years without a little rebellion?' So I snuck out and I fell somewhere and I landed in your garden. That about Sums up what I've done in about the last 12 hours. So, um, yeah," They sat in silence for a couple minutes

"Bassy~," there was a voice that called from downstairs suddenly, "I'm here~"

**A/N: So, really short chapter, but I'm not very good at keeping characters how they would act if this really happened for a long period of time. I was going to switch between Luna and Ceil's point of view but im probably only going to do this chapter in Ceil's because I am really bad at doing the pov of anyone but my created characters.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Luna POV

"Not him," Sebastian and Earl Phantomhive said at the same time.

"I know that voice," I said.

"WHAT?"

"He's the one that called me Princess Luna." I took off toward the voice, the other two yelling at me to come back.

"Ah, Princess Luna," I heard him say, "Nice to see you again."

"Answer me a question reaper, why do you call me princess when I am a demon?"

"Ah, simple princess, you are also a reaper."

"What?" I stood there in shock. I felt someone take off my glasses and put a different pair on.

"There now you should be able to see better."

I stood there terrified for my life. I could sense two others entering the room and stopping as soon as they saw me. I wonder why? I looked down. 'That's why'. I thought. And I started freaking out. You see, I was afraid of heights, and _I. Was. Floating_, about ten feet in the air. When I landed (very hard on my backside if I do say so myself) about ten minutes later I looked at myself. I no longer looked seven I looked eleven.

"Hey! I look closer to my age now!" I yelled.

"Yes, you do princess," Sebastian said to me. Now I was confused. This is the first time he called me princess and I was surprised. Was I a princess in both worlds? **(remember this is the first time she is even learning that she is a reaper and then that she is also not only a princess in the reaper world but also in the demon world.)**

"Yes you heard correctly Princess. I called you that twice now. The demon king wishes to see his half daughter on the next full moon. And I am the one that will escort you to the set meeting place here in the mortal world, where all demons that wish to see what has become of the youngest princess of Hell can come and see for themselves."

"And the queen wishes to see you as soon as I can get you to the reaper realm to train you on that side of your powers. So, since the next full moon is in a good 3 weeks I will take you when you are ready to go, okay darling?"

"Okay, I will be back in a minute with anything I might need while we are there." I replied slowly starting to Sebastian's collection of cosplay outfits that make him look like a girl (don't ask he spent an hour explaining the importance of it to her and she still didn't get it) so she could grab some random parts of each costume and put them together to make an outfit like she did earlier. She grabbed a good five outfits and went back to the others. She found Grell gushing over the fact that I was as crazy over purple as he was over red and the queen was over pink. L entered the room alerting Grell that I was ready he grabbed me and ran out of the manor dragging me behind him. And to tell you the truth, the fact that he can run faster than me was actually quite scary.

**A/N: another chapter finished, Yay! And I have to say this one was much better than the last. It explained a little bit on how she got her clothes for the second chapter, and I have a couple links for the dresses that she will be wearing! Next chapter will be much longer, promise! But, as of right now, I go back to school tomorrow and it may be awhile before I get the next chapter out. **

**This is the dress that Luna has been wearing during this chapter and last chapter (remove spaces) (google search top one):**

**purple-cotton -sweet-square -neck-short -sleeves-flouncing -with-floral -lolita-dress-p -2336 .html  
**


End file.
